Black Sanctuary
by FallenAngelLilith
Summary: Miria Lvellie and her companion Night were living an ordinary life until something happened, so now she has become a new exorcist at the Black Order, and experiences new things she could only dream about. My first time writing here.
1. Prologue

That day was yet another day, that's all that could be said. A girl who was at the simple age of nine looked to the night sky with indifferent eyes that shined like sapphire jewels, her long golden blonde hair was braided with care. The deep blue dress she was wearing seemed to adorn her fair colored flesh. To those she meets for the first time, they mistaken her as a doll, in fact they didn't even know she was alive until she moved and spoke. But as foreseen even by herself, even those she's met countless times think she is a simple ornament. Nothing more or less.

Her family was very well off, in fact one could say they are rich. Not only that but members of her family often have a high standing with an organization called the Black Order, its been like this since the organization was founded. And to raise their reputation with these people they would offer up their females so they could become possible saints and fight for the Order.

This meant experiments. God only knows what happens to these people who end up being in such a thing, but she never had any fear in her heart when it came to the possibility that she could be next.

Miria Lvellie. Could possibly become a guinea pig at anytime.

However she felt that no one would care. She was just a girl who resembled a doll, her eyes like glass that reflect the faces of those she spoke too, but no emotion could get through to her.

At the sound of a familiar voice she slowly looked from the window and glanced to the one she called father, he gave her a kind look, but she never really registered to the kindness he gave her. He was only kind to her because she never voiced her opinion. Like a good daughter she was obedient. Ready to jump from a building if she was commanded to do so or give up her body for the sake of the Black Order even if it was painful.

Miria got up from where she sat and walked over to him.

A few people her father had over smiled and one woman's mouth formed an 'o' shape as she looked at her, "my! For a second I thought she was a life sized doll! She was so still over there, not even my children are that well behaved" she remarked seeming a bit envious.

"She is such a little cutie!" the woman's husband said. "Still my daughter is cuter".

"Oh honey!" the wife said as she laughed a little.

"Yes she makes me so proud everyday" her father told them with a grin. "She has good education and always gets great marks, perhaps on her next birthday I will get her something extra special as a present".

Miria didn't give any expression as the adults talked. No one liked listening to a child speak, sure they smiled and looked like they were enjoying the conversation, however on the inside they desperately wanted that child to shut up.

Her father laughed with his friends a little as they talked, then he looked to his daughter again. "Why don't you go outside and look at the moon and stars? Be sure to wear your jacket though" he told her.

She nodded in response, "yes father" her voice was gentle and barely above a whisper.

Miria then headed over to the coat hanger and grabbed her jacket and put it on. Then she headed out so she was outside with the garden.

The moon now shined brightly in the sky, its shape was that of a crescent, as if gods eye was almost closed. The stars gently sprinkled within this black gulf we call space, and within it she could see a few clouds floating around, sometimes they blocked out the moon making everything completely black.

Miria sat down at a chair that was set within the garden so one can have tea and enjoy the smell and view of the flowers.

As she sat there she felt an unbearable feeling of loneliness, her mind was use to being alone. No companions to talk too, no one who excepted a lot of things from her. It was just her father, no mother since she disappeared after Miria was four. It was alright though her mother never really spoke to her much anyhow, so it was already as if she had been gone. Now and then her father blamed her for her mother's disappearance.

The wind blew.

She shivered a little.

Even with her coat the wind was unbearably cold, she wondered why.

With a tired sigh, she wondered if she could go back inside and ask her father if she could turn in early. Before getting up and leaving she stopped. She heard a faint rustling sound amongst the rose bushes, although most kids would find this a bit scary because of the prospect that it might be a wild and dangerous animal. Miria on the other hand wasn't scared, in fact she actually got up to investigate the source of this sound.

When she came close to one of the rose bushes the sound stopped for a minute, and then it started again as the thing got closer and closer. Miria stood there, looking at it curiously. Animal like sounds could be heard now, and the leaves waved around as the thing bounded through the bush and towards Miria. Then suddenly the thing popped its head out revealing what it was.

A puppy.

It had pure black fur and dark eyes, its fur looked pretty messy so he looked like a giant mass of fur with ears and eyes.

The puppy whined as it struggled a little, Miria tilted her head and bent down to help it out. Once it was out of the bushes the little puppy licked Miria's hand and looked to her with familiar eyes. Seeing such eyes, Miria couldn't help but smile.

"Hello little one, are you lonely too?" she asked. The puppy made a small and cute bark sound in response.

So with that she picked up the puppy and held him in her arms, "I wonder if father will let me keep you? Well its worth a shot right?" Miria got up and started to carry the puppy back to her home. For once in a long time she wanted something, this puppy was like a kindred spirit, a being who was young but felt lonely. A child hood was a time where you were to feel practically suffocated by company. But somehow a few children felt like they were at the very bottom of the list of importance, and when they did look at you, they didn't see something that breathed. So as she walked inside her home.

She hoped that, she could have at least one thing.

10 Years Later.

Miria smiled as she watched Night run around in the garden. As he romped around he would avoid crushing flowers using very skillful maneuvering ability. "Be careful Night, don't underestimate those squirrels!" she shouted to him, Night barked and continued to chase them until they ran up a tree but even then he just ran around the base of the tree excitedly hoping that the little creature would come down to play some more making Miria smile in amusement. Having days such as this made her thankful that her father let her keep the little puppy.

However he was a bit reluctant at first but then one of his friends told him that the puppy was a breed that was called a Korean Jindo. A breed of dog that was known for its fierce loyalty and bravery. Apparently in Korea the military used them to guard major bases, and they made great hunting dogs as well. There's even a legend that says that three Korean Jindo's took down a Siberian Tiger with ease. So with that her father finally gave in and since then the black as night dog has been her companion.

He even helped her ease up in personality.

Night continued to run around until he stopped and ran over to Miria, she giggled and scratched him behind the ear.

"What is it boy?" she asked.

Night barked and jumped up and down in excitement making her laugh until her stomach hurt, "you want to go out somewhere?" she asked. "Alright then, wait just a minute okay?"

Miria got up and walked to her home and peeked in the door, she looked to a servant "me and Night are going out around for a bit, tell my father I will be right back" she told him. The servant nodded in response. "Thank you" then she closed the door and walked to the fence that surrounded the garden with Night in tow.

She opened up the fence door and closed it behind her. Her father was a bit strict when it came to leaving doors open even if there was no reason too, she guessed it was to keep any unwelcome things out but then again they could easily jump the fence.

"Don't run off too far okay Night?"

Night barked in response and followed her as she walked down a dirt path.

Behind her big house was a wood. The wood was full of wonderful and fresh smells. The trees were wondrous oaks, the birds chirped cheerfully and the sounds of rustling as animals moved about. One could find such peace of mind being in a place like this. An extreme serenity. It was the one thing that always made her feel at ease whenever she felt lonely or sad, she also loved to come out here to walk Night and they both can play without a care in the world. In a place like this she didn't have to be serious.

Miria and Night continued to walk until Night stopped suddenly and growled, his hackles standing up and his tail lashing about. This alarmed Miria greatly. This could only mean that he sensed something threatening, so Miria readied herself.

Soon she saw a small child run out of the brush. The child was panting heavily like she had been running for a while, and sweat was pouring from her brow. Miria blinked, "what….?" she muttered.

BAM!

Trees were knocked down roughly as a huge creature came through. Its body was spherical or egg like with many things poking from its body that resembled cannons, and the one bone chilling feature it had was a small face poking out. A black pentagram on its forehead, something that was like black tears coming out of its vacant eyes. Miria knew what it was. Knowing what it was made her shiver, this was a level one akuma.

"No way" she muttered. She was frozen where she stood, because her family was close to the Black Order and all she knew about akuma, but this was the first time she had ever seen one. So it was only natural that she was scared right now.

However a child's scream broke her out of the small trance she was in.

The akuma was chasing after the child and it was ready to aim and fire with its weapons.

Miria looked to Night, "Night! We need to save that child!" she told him. Night barked in response and ran next to Miria as she ran after the child, "I will grab her, Night you distract that thing and as soon as I get her you better run as well, got it?"

Night barked again and went after the akuma. With one leap Night was on top of the akuma, barking and scratching, the akuma made a sound and aimed a cannon at Night, however the dog was fast and managed to avoid it. Miria meanwhile caught up with the child and grabbed her, she yelped in shock from being grabbed suddenly.

"Don't worry I'm going to help you!" she told the child, who nodded and let herself be carried as Miria ran for a good hiding spot. If this akuma was just chasing her because she was human it might give up once the target is gone, but if there was another reason then Miria didn't want to cause trouble for her father and the servants. So hiding was their best bet at the moment.

Miria leaped over fallen trees and soon came to a nice spot that was well hidden by trees, Night had caught up with them thankfully and was now hiding as well.

She let the child down and leaned against a tree panting, "looks like we lost it". Her eyes went to the child and smiled kindly, "that must have been scary I wonder why it was chasing you".

The little girl frowned, "thanks Miss".

"Your welcome, now tell me when did you run into that thing?" Miria asked curiously.

The little girl undid a string that was holding a small leather pouch to her waist, then she held it up. "I like collecting rocks, so I came here to see if I could find any pretty ones and I did! So I put it in my pouch and suddenly while trying to get out of here that monster appeared and started to chase me" she explained. Miria blinked and took the pouch from her and opened it up, she gasped when a bright light flashed from the bag. The girl looked at the light with glimmering eyes, "wow it never did that!" she exclaimed.

Miria dumped the contents into her hand and was shocked to see that this so called 'rock' was cube shaped.

"Could it be?" Miria knew that this small thing was actually innocence.


	2. Fate

**Okay here's the second chapter I hope you enjoy it and sorry but I can say that fighting scenes aren't my forte, however I will do my very best to get better at this.**

* * *

><p>Flashing with brilliance. Like a sun within a black void. Innocence, an item once called the Crystals of God, it's a substance that's composition is unknown and was cultivated by an ancient civilization. They were consumed by a great flood when they used it to fight against the Earl and Akuma, and many years later humans discovered a cube and written on it was a warning. Then the Earl appeared once more and since then the Black Order has searched for Accommodators of innocence to purify the akuma and fight the Earl.<p>

Now one of these objects was in the palm of Miria's hand. She didn't know why but it was glowing so brightly, and she felt drawn to it for some reason like it was calling her with a gentle voice. She was utterly mesmerized.

"Miss?" the girl whispered.

Miria took her eyes off the cube and looked to the little girl. Then her glance landed on Night who was peeking around the trees they were hiding behind, and when she peeked around them as well she spotted the akuma they had tried to run from not long ago. She inhaled a breath. Miria knew what she had in mind was a bad idea, she had nothing. She wasn't an exorcist nor a Finder or a Crow, she cant defend herself, she was a powerless human. However standing next to her was someone even more powerless then herself, a child who was frightened and confused.

So she looked to the child and smiled.

Miria bent down and looked the child in the eye, "my name is Miria, and what is yours?" she asked.

"Amy Gregory" she replied.

"Such a cute name, it's a name people will look up to someday" Miria told her keeping her eyes calm and her smile bright. "Listen Amy, me and Night will distract the monster, and when you see that its completely distracted with us, you run as fast as you can. Run home, and please don't say a word about this".

Amy looked shocked that Miria would say such a thing. "B-but Miria what about you?" she asked in a frightened voice.

Miria just chuckled lightly, "don't worry that monster wont stand a chance against me and Night, besides wont your parents be worried about you?"

"Yeah…but…" Amy looked sad. Even though she was a child, she was concerned for a complete strangers safety. This made Miria happy.

"Go back to them, don't give them a reason to shed tears" Miria's voice was gentle and warm which seem to comfort the girl a little. "Never change, because I can tell you are a great addition to this world, so please do what I am asking and run as fast as you can when the monster is distracted".

After a moment of thought, the girl sniffled and nodded. "Okay…"

"Thank you" Miria then got back on her feet and looked at the cube in her hand. And held it close to her heart. _Innocence I will do my best so you can go to the Order and join your friends, I may be a weak human but I can at least do my best right?_

Miria put the innocence back in the leather pouch.

She looked to Night. "Well Night you ready to play a good game of keep away?" He barked in response, signaling that he was indeed ready. So with a nod she ran out from her hiding spot and faced the akuma, "hey here's what you want!" she shouted. This caught its attention and immediately after it aimed its weapons straight at her and fired. Miria dodged and ran as she did this, "Night your turn!" she shouted. Night ran by and grabbed the pouch using his jaws. He ran in another direction from Miria, so now the akuma was chasing after him with its weapons drawn and firing.

As they crossed paths again she grabbed the pouch from him and ran in another direction. Even though they seemed emotionless, Miria had the feeling it was getting very irritated, now it was shooting off at them both regardless of who had the pouch at this moment. During all this running around from the corner of her eye Miria saw Amy run for it. She was glad that the girl was doing this, a child should never have to see blood shed or something so scary. Miria knew one couldn't always protect an innocent mind but she wanted to at least try to protect this one, no matter how meaningless it seemed.

Her attention came back to the situation at hand. The akuma was closing in on her and now it was shooting at the trees to make them topple over to block her way, this made her panic little. If her way was blocked then she would have no way of getting innocence to her father. However after a moment of thought she had an idea.

"Night!" she exclaimed.

She heard the dog bark loudly in response.

"Night! Take the innocence, my father should be back by now, he can get it safely to the Order. I will distract the akuma for as long as I can!" she shouted to him. The dog made a whimpering bark in response to her plan. "I know, but a lot of people are counting on the innocence, so I will gladly sacrifice myself and my father he will understand. However once you get to the house you will need to get him to run as well so that way you two will be far away by the time it finishes me off!" the dog didn't make any sound. "Night please do as I say!" she shouted her voice becoming a bit angry. Night responded with a bark. Which meant he would do it, she looked on ahead and saw a few trees topple over. Miria skidded to a halt and turned around.

Then with all her strength she threw the pouch and Night caught it and ran for it.

"Good" she muttered.

The akuma was about to turn and go after Night but Miria promptly grabbed a nice sized rock and threw it at the monsters back, "hey you better kill me first if you want that innocence, I mean why not? Another soul to add to your collection so you can become a level two right!" the akuma slowly turned to her and aimed its weapons at her. She smirked, "there we go". It fired but Miria managed to dodge the bullets, some she barely managed to avoid.

Miria ran past a few other fallen trees however the akuma aimed at the ground and fired causing the ground to crack and rocks to fly everywhere. The force of the shockwave sent her flying into a tree, knocking the air out of her lungs. She coughed and gasped for air. Suddenly everything threatened to go black on her but she shook her head and forced herself to get up. "No…I have to…distract it for Night…so my dad can-" just then she saw a looming shadow. Making her look up to see that it was the akuma.

She felt her blood run cold as it aimed at her.

Sweat pouring down her brow.

She was staring death in the face.

This is where she was going to die.

However even though she was afraid, she gulped down that fear and faced the akuma with defiance. "I wont die with a pathetic face" she said. Then the akuma fired.

To her shock, in the blink of an eye. Something terrible happened, instead of the bullet hitting her, the one who took it was Night. His yelp of pain seem to stab through the momentary silence then he fell to the ground. His body limp and lifeless. "NIGHT!"

She looked to her friend, his body slowly being taken over by the virus. "Why didn't you run? Why? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?" tears started to flow down her cheeks and she choked on sobs. She didn't see the akuma aim at her head, she was in too deep of a shock. Night was her friend, she saved him when he was just a puppy and since then they have been inseparable, he taught her to enjoy herself and smile. Her heart never ached when he was around, because everyday was full of happiness.

Her eyes glanced to the small pouch and the innocence that tumbled out of the bag, "I'm sorry Night I tried to do something impossible and you received the punishment". It wasn't a safe thing to do most likely but she smiled sadly and touched his fur, "I don't know what it will be like but if your there then I wont be scared, that's how its always been right?" she whispered.

_BANG!_

The akuma released the bullet. However Miria felt like she was suddenly grabbed and pulled away, and when she landed a little ways from the akuma she looked to her rescuer. The one that saved her was Night.

"Night?" she whispered.

She looked at him closely and found that the virus had completely gone away, as if it had been purified. It was slow but it all sunk in. Miria looked to the pouch, she saw that it was still on the ground glowing brilliantly once more, then it suddenly started to float then it zipped towards her. She caught it and looked at the cube, she glanced to Night. "I don't think accommodators who are parasitic type have a reaction when its outside the body, so does that mean that this belongs to me?" she asked. Night made a woof sound in response as if he knew the answer. Miria looked to her friend in awe and then looked to the cube in her hand again. Meanwhile the akuma was approaching fast, making Miria snap out of it and look to Night.

"I don't know much, but Night your something called an anti-akuma beast. You have to activate the innocence inside of your body like you did when you purified the virus" she told him with urgency. "So Night activate!"

Nights body seemed to glow and changed into a new form. In this new form he stood seven feet tall with razor sharp claws and fangs, his eyes flashing a crimson red, he kind of looked like a black werewolf now.

Miria got up and looked at Night, "okay now what?" she questioned.

The akuma fired its weapons at them but Night quickly grabbed Miria and dodged the blood bullets. Then landed behind the akuma. Just then she knew what to do, "Night attack!" she commanded. Night obeyed and punched the akuma multiple times in the back then did one strong kick sending it flying into a tree. Miria smirked, "good now rip it to shreds!"

Night jumped into the air and came down on the akuma, his claws lengthened and became cloaked in some sort of blackness. He used his claws to impale the akuma and then rip it in two, then he jumped away just in time when the remains exploded. "Wow that was amazing" Miria remarked.

"I cant believe all this time you had an innocence inside your body", Night barked in response.

She sighed and looked at him, "can you deactivate?" she asked.

A light surrounded his body and he went back to his normal form. At that moment Miria went down on her knees and hugged him, "I'm so glad that you didn't die" she whispered. Night made a sound, probably his way of saying its alright.

Miria peered to where the akuma use to be and then looked to her friend, "lets go home, we have a lot to explain" she told him. Night barked making her smile a little. She got to her feet and with her friend by her side she walked away from the woodland that had not long ago been a battle ground of a cat and mouse game. From here on out she didn't know what lied ahead of her and her friend Night, because they would be used to fight off these monsters called Akuma and the scarier thought was that she would be fighting them for the rest of her life till death. A sad fate indeed, would it all be worth?

They say once the Earl and these akuma are gone, darkness would be gone as well. She knew that this wasn't true because darkness was a necessary component in this world, how else would we appreciate the ephemeral thing called light?

With this thought in mind, she wondered what will she do?


	3. Exorcist

Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but rising every time we fall. Miria wondered how many times she would fall and how many times she would be willing to get up afterwards, it was like walking a path full of glass and pitfalls. When humans walked such a path, what was it that made them keep going? That was always the ultimate question, and is it ultimately all the same answer or does it differ from person to person? Her answer was most likely ahead of her as she stood on the deck of a small boat that was taking her to the Black Order, sitting next to her was Night. He was now fully healed from the wound he had received a couple days ago from one of the blood bullets when they encountered a level one for the first time. Because of this encounter she was now an exorcist and Night was with her as an anti-akuma beast.

"So that's it, I heard this building is new because the last one was damaged pretty bad from an akuma attack. I believe it was a level 4, I wonder if we will encounter akuma that strong during our life here" Miria whispered. "Also Uncle is here so be sure to behave, alright?"

Night made a light woof sound.

She smiled lightly then sighed as they came closer and closer to their destination. "I wonder if I look older then I should" she muttered.

Miria was wearing business woman type of clothes, and her hair was up in a high ponytail with her bangs clipped back with a golden hairpin. She finally shrugged and sat down with her legs to her chest and her arms hugging them.

When her father had saw her, he was rather stunned even more so when she told him the whole story of what had transpired, the shock turned to a congratulations because now she was a saint for the Black Order who will fight akuma till the day she dies from old age or from being killed on the battle field. In truth she really didn't know what to think. Sure she was happy that her father was happy, and now she was away from home and can hopefully experience new things with her friend by her side. But it was still inescapable destiny and now her friend Night was within it as well, however no matter how depressing it seemed she wanted to look on the bright side of things.

So she got up and dusted herself off, "on the up side I was always well educated so I wont have to do much study, I also cant wait to see what everything looks like, its always better to see with your own eyes then look at a picture".

Night wagged his tail.

Soon they were docked, Miria grabbed her things and walked off the boat along with Night. The Finder then led the way.

Once inside she had to say the place looked very nice, it made her curious as to what the old building looked like but she shoved away her curiosity and kept on following the Finder as he led her to Komui's office. She knew that her Uncle Malcolm C. Lvellie was there as well most likely however he would be leaving soon for other matters, he just stayed long enough to get things done here and say hello to her. She's met him a couple of times through her childhood, he baked her a few things and she always gladly tried new recipes of his. Baking. Strange hobby for someone who seems to stern.

"Right this way" the Finder said as he pointed out a door, she walked over to the door. For a minute she looked to Night and nodded. "Alright here goes nothing" she muttered then she opened the door and entered.

When she came in she saw two men, one was a Chinese guy with dark hair wearing light clothing with a hat. The other man was someone familiar with his rather strict military look and pencil mustache, he smiled lightly, "well hello Miria its been a while" he said.

She nodded, "yes it has Mr. Lvellie sir" she said with a bow of her head. He was family but she has always been told even though you are related call your relatives by respective name while in front of others who are of good rank, or in this case who are in the Black Order. "Its fine to call me Uncle" he told her. He then got up from where he sat, "anyway Komui this is a relative of mine both her and her pet beside her can use innocence so from here on out she is an exorcist and the dog is an anti-akuma beast" he told Komui Lee. Miria looked to Komui and gave a polite bow, "hello my name is Miria Lvellie and this is Night" she said introducing herself and her friend. Like promised Night was behaving well, not making a single sound.

Komui smiled kindly, "its nice to meet you Miria Lvellie, and its nice to meet Night as well". He then held out his hand and Miria shook it, "and welcome to the Black Order".

"Thanks" Miria said with a nod, so far this Komui guy seemed nice.

Malcolm Lvellie gave a nod as well, "right now your weapon is in the process of being made, afterwards your synchronization rate will be checked along with Night" he told her. She nodded, "yes" after that was cleared the air seemed to get a bit more tense.

"Now I also need to inform you of a few things that have transpired here, now only the exorcists, Central, and the Order staff know this information so it is forbidden to speak a word of it" he said. Miria nodded in response and waited for what he was about to say, from the looks of it, Komui didn't like any of it. He had a pained expression on his face that told her so.

"There's is an exorcist by the name Allen Walker. Before the destruction of the first European Branch, it was found that he was able to control something called Noah's Ark, which was used by the Noah up until it couldn't move anymore because a Noah called the 14th defection from them, and trapped it at Edo. Allen Walker was able to use it and thus it became ours, however this was quite suspicious and Cross wouldn't answer any questions so I had my assistant Howard Link keep surveillance over him. After the attack of the level 4 akuma, Marion Cross finally answered my questions. That's when we learned that there's evidence that Allen Walker might be the host for the 14th's memories, so the 14th can take over his mind at any moment. Although since the Order needs him as the Player and since we cant afford to lose exorcists Central has decided to keep him, but if there are any signs that he is starting to become a Noah it needs to be reported. But if it looks like he might give in then he is to be killed before he becomes a threat to us, right now Link is still keeping surveillance but he is to be watched by everyone. Also within that time frame General Cross has been killed, but we are saying he is missing at the moment until proven otherwise" he explained.

Once the explanation was done Miria hid her surprise and mixed feelings of killing someone who was an exorcist, and a fellow human no less but she had to follow orders especially ones that came from someone of her family. So she nodded, "yes Uncle".

"Good, and you know of the Noah Clan correct?" he asked.

"Yes I was given some files to read so I was caught up on all information including the bits and pieces of info gathered from the level 4 attack" she replied.

"Good, well I have some things to do so I will be heading off. I would offer you something I baked but unfortunately I didn't have a chance to bake anything, perhaps another time" he said pleasantly, whether it was fake or real was always a mystery. Even to her.

"I look forward to it" she said to him with a small smile.

He then looked to Komui, "I will be back in a few days".

Komui nodded, "right".

Then her uncle left the room, leaving her and Night alone with Komui.

She looked to him, "so where's my room?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sorry I will give you a quick tour then" he said with a cheerful smile, as he led the way out of his office. She followed silently but as she did she decided to speak, she knew her Uncle was a rather intimidating person and for those who are to be like sacrifices he could be a heartless person who thought of ways to strengthen the Order rather then look for a third choice, so that way there didn't have to be sacrifice.

"Sorry if my Uncle's words bother you" she said.

Komui looked to her, he seemed to be slightly surprised at what she said but then he smiled, "its alright nothing any of us cant handle" he said. "Anyway I will show you where you room will be!" he said becoming very cheerful.

She followed him and soon she saw where her room would be, "thanks you, hey Night take my things into the room and catch up a little later alright?" Night barked and took her things using his jaws and easily used his paws to open the door and walk in making Komui look with amazement. "Like Lau Shimin, I will definitely have you be Cloud's pupil, since she has an anti-akuma beast as well" he said with a smile.

"That's sounds good to me" she said as she followed him.

The more she saw of the Order the more she thought she could be comfortable in this place, although she was now starting to wonder what the people were like. So far she met one of the Finders, Komui and saw a few other Finders and scientists as well, but she didn't talk to them.

Soon she saw the training area. It was a very neat looking place, very spacious.

She also saw that a few of the Finders were in battle practice as well, most likely to keep their muscles going so they were ready when it was time to help the exorcists fight the akuma, and also stop a few akuma using barriers until an exorcist came to the rescue. Miria wanted to say that being a Finder was most likely one of the more dangerous jobs since they really didn't have anything to defend themselves with, other then barriers which would be no problem for a level three to get through. Night would get a kick out of this place, she thought.

As she looked on she saw one guy who looked to be twenty who had short dark hair in a ponytail and a pair of bracelets on his left wrist. Another one was a rather tall guy who had black and white hair, all in all vampire like, and then there was a person who was a bit out of place. But she was talking to a few people about something, "well lets go to the cafeteria you must be hungry!" Komui said as he ushered her away from the training area. He started doing this when he saw the woman, perhaps she was tracking him down about something. However Miria wasn't given a chance to think further about this as she was led to the cafeteria.

When they got there Komui went into talking to some guy who looked to be of east Indian decent, but soon the guy noticed her. "Oh what a little cutey! And who are you?" he asked with a smile.

Miria bowed a little, "my name is Miria Lvellie and I'm a new exorcist" she said introducing herself.

"Oh she's so polite, its nice to meet you Miria my name is Jerry and I'm the head cook here! Just name anything you like and I will make it for you" he told her cheerfully.

"Oh really? Well I'm not hungry right now but I will have something soon for dinner" she said.

"Alright then!" he said cheerfully. "Oh and by the way over there, is a few of the other exorcists" he told her as he pointed out a table.

Komui nodded, "yes you should introduce yourself to them" he said cheerfully.

"Um…okay" she said hesitantly as she walked over to the table.

_Now that I think about it, I've never really hung out with people that are around my age,_ she thought. It was true she always hung out with Night or she was with adults, when it came to doing things like hang out or talk about something that didn't involve education or what will you do when you enter the world of adults, she was clueless. She wasn't some snooty rich girl or anything she was just lost when it came to doing things a normal girl would do, Miria found it useless to go shopping with friends, seriously was shopping really all that exciting when you were with someone?

When she approached the table she nodded a greeting, "hello".

Before she could say anything else she flinched a little when she heard someone say 'strike!' suddenly, it came from a guy with flaming orange hair and wearing an eye patch for some odd reason. Miria blinked and then cleared her throat, "anyway I'm Miria and I'm a new exorcist".

"Its nice to meet you Miria my name is Lenalee Lee" a girl with dark hair said with a smile.

"My name is Lavi, and this old panda over here is Bookman" the guy with the flaming orange hair said. The old guy he pointed out as Bookman swiftly hit him over the head when he was called 'Old Panda', although she could clearly see how he earned that nickname from the eye makeup he was wearing.

Then a guy with odd white hair smiled, "my name is Allen Walker". Then the guy with blonde hair looked to her, "I'm Howard Link".

"Its nice to meet you all" Miria said with a slight bow of her head.

Didn't expect to meet Allen so soon, he really is unique looking. She thought. However she also felt a sort of guilt for being given such an order like kill, Allen seemed like a good kid, one of those types of people who was dragged into something unfair and was swept away before he could defend himself or learn more about this situation._ I don't know maybe its like me_.

* * *

><p><strong>I think it was a little jumpy in my opinion, oh well. And yes for those of you who thought Lavi's hair was red it has been confirmed by the character books that its actually orange. And seriously, baking! can you imagine a guy who looks like hitler with a pink frilly apron making a strawberry shortcake?<strong>

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and I should have my next chapter out next week.**


	4. Starts Here

**Sorry for the wait I wanted to make sure I got the characters down and didn't go out of character, I probably did and I know a lot of people probably have in their fanfics but I want to at least do my best even if it was a fail. I am also still deciding on her innocence's form and abilities, if you guys have any suggestions then just mail me or put it in the review. Any how enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Friend. A curious and perplexing thing. At least to Miria who never really had any, Night has always been her friend. The one who slowly helped her become human and stop being a seemingly lifeless doll, honestly Miria didn't remember when it happened, when she let go of being human and became something that took command without question. Was being an exorcist the same thing? Obey without question and battle akuma? The clothes she will wear will have the Rose Cross upon them, and she must uphold the Popes dignity and her families dignity as well. However did she really want too?<p>

They had eaten their food and now were walking around the building with Miria.

Allen. Link. Lenalee. Lavi. And Bookman.

They all seemed nice.

"So how old are you?" Lavi asked casually with a carefree grin.

"Nineteen, I only look older because I'm dressed like this, I wanted to give a good first impression but I think I over did it in terms of an outfit" she answered casually.

Lavi gave a thumbs up, "don't worry you look good" he commented giving a somewhat dorky grin.

Miria blinked, "uh…thanks".

He yelped suddenly when Bookman poked him with what looked like an acupuncture needle, "what was that for Old Panda?" he asked looking a bit irritated. "You're an idiot" Bookman grumbled.

Link sighed, "you should act your age" he remarked.

"Whatever two-dot" Lavi quipped, which only made Link angrier.

Lenalee and Allen chuckled. "So who will be training you?" Allen asked curiously.

"General Cloud, according to Supervisor Komui" she answered.

"That's great, General Cloud is really nice and strong. She's also really calm, and she loves taking care of Lau Shimin, he's the little monkey that sits on her shoulder" Lenalee explained.

Miria listened and nodded, she really couldn't wait till her weapon was finished, then she and Night could start training. As a child she already meditated and did yoga, and any other exercise that would keep her body fit. She also ate healthy and never consumed anything that was considered junk food, her father was just that strict and she really never had a problem with it. At least she didn't think so.

"This building is very roomy" she commented with a light smile.

"I miss the old building but this place is just as nice" Lenalee said.

Allen nodded, "it was really hard getting things from the old building to this one, although the unpacking was easy because we knew what was what".

"Did you have any troubles during packing?" Miria inquired.

All them made a face that indicated that something did indeed happened, "it was mostly because of the Science Department" Lavi mumbled. "The worst thing was Komui's Komuvitan-D" Allen sighed, "we all turned into zombies until Bak saved us".

Miria raised an eyebrow, "oh…."

She couldn't really imagine this.

"So what happened to the D thing afterwards?"

Allen shook his head, "I think Komui wants to improve it so it will actually do what its supposed too, which I guess was to give the science team energy because they pull a lot of all-nighters".

"Lets hope it doesn't turn you all into werewolves next time" Miria stated as she walked on. All she heard were a couple of 'yeahs' and some nervous laughter like the chances of something that wild happening were not unlikely. Komui looked sort of normal when she met him, then again you cant judge a book by its cover.

"Anyway what did you do before you came here?" Lenalee asked.

Miria thought it all over and spoke. "Nothing much just doing school work, I was actually home schooled and my dad got a very good tutor to teach me all the material and some extra stuff like foreign language. I didn't have any brothers, so my dad put a lot of money into making sure I was well educated and healthy even if it sounded unnecessary, and when I wasn't doing that I hung out at the woods or gardens with my dog Night" she explained. "In fact that's how it was found out I was an accommodator, this little girl Amy was being chased by a level one after she mistaken innocence for a pretty rock".

Lavi seemed pretty impressed, "so is your family rich?"

She shrugged, "I guess so my family has had high standing since this place came to being".

"So your dad knew you were an exorcist and coming here?" Allen inquired.

"Yeah, I guess I over dressed also because my Uncle was here, he's gone on other business for the time being, he might be back soon but I don't know" she said with another shrug.

She got curious gazes from them all until she understood. Sometimes saying your whole name got tedious, her whole name was Miria Cecilia Lvellie, yes same initials as her Uncle. Even she thanked god that they didn't share looks or personality. She liked him but even she could say he liked to intimidate people, something she thought wasn't at all good although perhaps she was being naïve by thinking being friendly with people was the only way to get respect? She didn't know.

"My family name is Lvellie, when I say Uncle I mean Mr. Malcolm Lvellie, I don't really know if I am is niece but we're definitely related" she told them.

Shock. That was the word of their expressions, they wouldn't have been able to guess that the two were related.

"I didn't think any girl from his family would be cute!" Lavi remarked.

Miria glared, "that's rude" she rubbed the back of her neck and sighed, "I get what you mean though I guess".

"I never would have guessed" Allen admitted.

Bookman seemed to agree as well, "wouldn't have guessed either".

"I've never heard much about the Inspector's family so I didn't expect to meet someone of his family either, let alone hear that one of them has become an exorcist" Link said.

"Yeah" Lenalee said with a tilt of her head.

Miria nodded, "no worries I'm not like him, I only met Uncle now and then because he had other things to do so I only know surface facts like you guys. Please treat me like a normal exorcist".

"We would have regardless if you asked or not" Lenalee gave a friendly smile and so did Allen and Lavi. "Yeah we hardly treat this guy seriously" Lavi said as he pointed at Link.

Miria blinked and smiled lightly, "thanks".

It may sound strange but sometimes being treated like your nothing too special was relaxing, when you are treated like you are special you had to work hard to live up to those expectations. Making day to day routines almost tiresome, and lonely. So Miria appreciated the fact that she could meet some people that wouldn't treat her differently.

"Oh and this is the medical wing" Lenalee said as she pointed out some rooms, just then a nurse and a doctor came out and accompanying them was none other then Night. He wagged his tail happily at the attention as they smiled and pet him, "he's such a pretty dog I wonder where he came from?" the nurse said. Miria sighed, "Night!" his ears perked up and he ran over to her happily. "He's yours?" the nurse asked.

Miria nodded, "yes his name is Night he's an anti-akuma beast" she told them.

"Wow I hope things go well during training with him" the doctor said as he pet him again.

"I hope so too and sorry if he took time out of your work" she said with a light bow.

"Its alright" the both of them then left to tend to other things.

Miria looked down to Night and sighed, "I told you to meet up with me when you were done putting our stuff in our room". Night made a grumble sound, "you found something interesting? What is it?" she asked.

Lenalee casted her a curious glance, "you can understand him?"

"Yeah I guess, its not like a speak dog I just kind of know what's on his mind from the sounds he makes, his posture, and expressions" Miria answered.

"That's cool!" Lavi commented.

Allen agreed with a smile, "yeah its kind like me and Tim, oh here he is right now" a golden golem flew over to Allen only to be intercepted by Night who jumped in the air and grabbed him. "Oh so that's the interesting thing you found" Miria stated as Night seemed to enjoy playing with his new found toy. "Unfortunately for you this isn't a toy it's a golem and it belongs to Allen, now give it back please" Miria told Night firmly. Night's tail drooped in disappointment and reluctantly walked over to Allen and gave Tim to him. However that didn't stop him from looking at Allen with expectant eyes that were begging him to throw it, making Allen feel a bit taken aback as he stared at the dog back.

"He's a cool looking dog, you must take very good care of him" Lavi commented.

"Yeah, since I really didn't much else to do my favorite hobby was taking care of him" she said lightly with a smile.

Lavi walked over to Night to pet him but this earned him a growl, he drew his hand back in surprise making Miria chuckle "I guess he doesn't like you very much". Lavi seemed a bit hurt by this, "why not?"

She shrugged, "dogs are a good judge of character?"

Lavi seemed a bit put out by this, however the others seemed amused. Since Allen drew his attention away, Night took this chance to grab Tim by his tail and take him then started to play with him again. "Cats like to try and eat him, I wonder if a dog would do the same?" Allen wondered as he watched the golem being played with.

"He wouldn't eat him he just wants to play, he'll follow all my commands but if the situation isn't serious he likes to act like a puppy" Miria said as she watched him. Then she snatched Timcanpy away from Night and gave him back to Allen. "By the way who are the other exorcists around here other then you guys?" she asked.

"Well there's Miranda, Marie, Choaji…" Lavi then picked up where Lenalee left off, "then there's Krory and Yuu their both fun" he said with a chuckle and a grin.

"Then there are the Generals of course" Link interjected.

Miria nodded at the answer, "um…is this one tall guy with white and black hair one of them?"

"That's Krory, he's hard to miss because he looks like a vampire" Lavi told her.

"He definitely is, anyway what else is there in this place?" Miria was actually enjoying herself getting to know them, even though she had no real experience making friends. Night seemed happy as well as he walked along next to her as the tour moved on. Now they were showing her where some of these stairs and halls led so she didn't wander around and get lost.

It felt like her heart was unsteady, perhaps because she was nervous about her training and missions? She felt confident that she could get the job done with experience she would soon gain just like she managed to command Night to activate his innocence and destroy the akuma with just luck alone. And even though she was most likely now bound to something else she was happy that it would at least allow her to spread her wings, and it looked like she would be around good and fun people. So she couldn't wait to have her first chance on the battle field. Sure it was scary but she would combat it with courage.

She glanced over to Night.

He seemed to know her thoughts as he made a light woof sound and a wag of his tail, comforting any feelings of being nervous. Night, her first friend would always be by her side.

_Yes I will do my very best and succeed over and over again_. She thought.

With another glance to Night she smiled happily.

_The path I shall walk now. It all starts here._


	5. World

**CRASH!**

Night fell to the ground after Lau Shimin kicked him, however the dog who was in his activated form, was stubborn. He jumped back up and shook himself off, ready for another round.

"Remember to stay calm, animals can sense your emotions, and also focus. You will need even more of this since you will be fighting along with him" General Cloud told Miria.

"Yes Ms. Cloud" Miria said obediently as she watched the duel between Night and Lau Shimin.

This was her second day of training, Miria had her weapon which came in the form of a weapon called a Kusari-gama which is a sickle and connected to it was a long chain. According to Hevlaska, synchronization was at about 84% for Miria and for Night his was 83%, which was pretty good she guessed. Now she was learning focus and how to harness the innocence's power and learn what it can do. From what General Cloud told her yesterday she was apparently learning fast and so was Night. He seemed comfortable and he seemed to be able to follow silent commands Miria gave him, which was good because that would mean less multi-tasking on the battle field.

Night dodged a few of Lau Shimin's punches and delivered his own, which were dodged and Lau Shimin kicked. That too was avoided and Night jumped back to get some distance and seemingly analyze the situation.

Then after a moment Night came at Lau Shimin with a punch, he dodged and punched back but Night dodged this by jumping into the air and landing behind him. Then he grabbed Lau Shimin by the tail and threw him, however he twisted in the air and landed without trouble, on top of that he jumped and tackled Night.

Lau Shimin then jumped back and let Night get up and shake himself off.

General Cloud made a crack sound with her whip, "we'll finish here with his training for today, Night can rest and you both can get something to eat. Afterwards we'll begin a session with your innocence alright?"

Miria nodded, "yes ma'am". She turned to Night and nodded, Night saw this and deactivated the innocence so he went back to looking like a normal dog. He shook himself again to be free of dust and walked over to Miria. Lau Shimin promptly deactivated and went back to sitting on General Clouds shoulder, Night made a woof sound and the little monkey seemed to respond back. She guessed it was their way of saying 'good session'. "Till then" General Cloud said before she turned and walked in another direction, probably off to rest herself or feed Lau Shimin.

With a light smile gracing her lip she bent down and pet Night, "good job now I just need to do a good job myself. After training with the General we'll rest and then meditate".

Even though they had a good amount of exorcists Miria felt like she should work hard so she could start her first mission fast. A deep sigh left her lips as she thought about this, she had no idea what her motivation was other then protect people she didn't know, perhaps that was enough? Why did the others fight? Her mind asked this to the point she called herself a broken record.

As time goes on I will understand. She thought.

She got up, and sighed once more "lets go get some lunch alright?" Night barked and wagged his tail happily then he followed her as she walked down the now familiar halls.

For a moment she stopped when she saw Supervisor Komui seeming to walk around in a stealthy manner, she blinked curiously and walked up behind him. "Supervisor Komui?" she said.

"GAH!" he exclaimed with surprise, making both Miria and Night jump in fright as well.

He quickly turned his head to look at her, when he saw that it was just her and Night he sighed in relief, "Oh hello Miria, I didn't hear you coming up behind me" he admitted.

Miria shook her head. "What are you doing anyhow? Hiding from Ms. Fay again?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

He waved his hand and gave a smile, "of course not! I finished all my work!" he told her.

"Mm-hm…." was her response as she looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm not lying!" he exclaimed looking a bit hurt by her expression.

Miria shrugged, "I didn't say anything about lying Supervisor" she said calmly.

"But…" Komui was cut off when a familiar voice shouted to him.

"Supervisor Komui!"

It was Brigitte Fay, his assistant.

With an exasperated sigh and a stern look she sauntered over to him, "you have a stack of papers to approve, so please come back to me to your office immediately" she ordered him firmly. Komui's head drooped a bit like Night would if something disappointed him, he probably thought he got away finally but Ms. Fay was really good at finding him. So now with a defeated look he walked back to his office with Fay following behind him. She was also giving him a lecture about procrastinating and hiding in the kitchen to talk with Jerry, Night made a sound of amusement at this.

"We've seen his office right?" she inquired to Night who looked to her and wagged his tail, "definitely not done, hopefully Ms. Fay doesn't have to dig him out of the pile" she then started to walk to the cafeteria again.

She had pretty much been introduced to everyone. All the other exorcists, finders, the science team, the nurses and doctors including Matron who she respected for being so….determined to make sure her patients were alright and in fit form. The other exorcists were something else when she talked to them, Krory despite looking like a vampire and when this image came up you imagined someone with a cold attitude or a mysteries aura. Nope. Instead she met a guy who was very timid and child-like, although he would get a bit irritated when Lavi would start to tease him. Miranda was someone she respected for her never give up attitude although when she messed up she went over-board, luckily Marie can keep her from harming herself. Marie was cool guy who stayed calm and seemed to level things out, by either keeping certain people from killing themselves or keeping a certain person from decapitating people. Choaji seemed alright but he was easily influenced by his emotions, she could just tell. Then lastly there was Kanda, when she said hello to him and was introduced by Lenalee, she received a simple "che" and then he walked away. Lenalee assured her he was just in a bad mood.

"I guess these people come in many different flavors" she murmured.

When Night saw them all he wanted to play with them, well when he met Kanda he was very calm stayed when the samurai like guy walked away. Perhaps Night knew he shouldn't mess with that.

Miria rounded a corner and saw someone familiar up ahead. "Hi Lenalee" she said as she walked over to her.

Lenalee looked to her and smiled, "hi Miria did you just get done with training?" she asked.

Miria nodded, "yes Night did a pretty good job, right now I'm on break but after I eat my lunch and have rested a bit I will be heading back to training for my weapon".

"That's great, you two seem to be learning quick" she remarked.

"Ms. Cloud said that as well, and on top of that I do some extra practice so I should be able to go on my first mission in no time, at least I hope I can" she explained.

Lenalee frowned, "don't over work yourself, you need rest as much as you need to train" she told her firmly.

Miria smiled lightly. "I know I just don't want to be useless, you guys have a lot on your plate, so I want to train as hard as I can so I can help relieve some of that pressure. And also my dad seemed so proud when he found out I was an exorcist, so I want to do my best so he stays proud of me".

"Your not useless, and yes we do have a lot but we always manage to pull through" she said with a smile. Miria nodded "like a family right?" she said just randomly grabbing a word, she was a bit taken aback when Lenalee nodded. "Yup! They are my entire world so I will always fight, and in the end I can smile when they welcome me home" her smile was happy and warm letting Miria know she was indeed telling the truth when she said that the people of the Order were her world.

It made Miria think.

Thinking of such things, she remembered that back then she could compare her life to a black void, and then she had Night by her side. She tried to say that her father was in this world as well, but shouldn't a world be full of people who liked you? So perhaps she couldn't involve him into her world.

_Oh well_. She thought somberly.

Her attention came back to reality when they made it to the cafeteria, soon she told them her order and she got her food and went to a table with Lenalee, and Night meanwhile was chewing on a big meaty bone.

Soon enough Lavi came around and he grinned, "hello Lenalee, hello Miria" he said.

"Hi Lavi, how are you doing? When I gave the science department coffee Reever said you were in the library" Lenalee remarked with a smile.

Lavi rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah the Old Man told me to read some books by morning" he answered with a deep sigh.

Must be something a Bookmen's apprentice has to do. Miria thought.

"Did you do well?" she asked.

Lavi nodded, "yup!"

He looked like he was about to sit next to Miria, but he jumped away when he managed to catch sight of Night before the dog bit his butt. Night growled, making Lavi back up. "Oh come on I'm not going to do anything, really!" he said as he waved his hands feverishly. Night continued to growl at him then he walked back over to his spot and chewed on the meaty bone again but Miria could see that Night was keeping an eye on the guy. "Why does he hate me?" Lavi asked.

Miria shrugged, "maybe you smell weird" she said casually.

"I don't smell weird" he protested.

Her reply was a simple, "sure…" which made Lavi frown a bit.

He sat down at a spot away from Night and looked to her, "so how is training coming along?" he inquired.

"Its going well, after I eat I'm going to go back to training with Ms. Cloud, then afterwards I'm going to take another break then I will do some personal training" she replied. Lenalee frowned, "like I said don't over do it!" she cautioned her, but she could see Lenalee had a look of concern in her eyes.

Miria blinked, _is overworking myself really such a bad prospect?_

She smiled, "don't worry I wont, I'll always rest and eat properly and I will sleep properly as well so in truth I wont over work myself I'm just adding another minute or two to my training so I can be on top of my game when I train with Ms. Cloud the next day" she explained and Night made a woof sound to add to her explanation. Although Lenalee just gave her a skeptical look however she soon nodded, "alright".

Lavi waved a hand and grinned, "don't rush yourself we can handle things, its not like we desperately need you right away".

"Your right, if me and Night were desperately needed my Uncle will allow me to enter the battle field no matter how little training I've had" she said, like there was nothing wrong with that.

Lavi didn't seem surprised, "so its like that with family as well huh?" he muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing" he said.

Miria looked at him for a moment then she went back to eating. _It was kind of different eating in a room with a bunch of other people, she always ate alone at her home and even if she was eating with her dad it was still kind of lonely since he didn't talk to her much. It wasn't so bad, but this isn't so bad either_. She thought as she finished up her meal.

She got up and smiled to the two, "well I'm going back to training, I'll see ya later".

"Good luck" Lenalee told her with a friendly smile.

"And don't worry if your afraid of causing damage, the training area is very study" Lavi remarked with a grin.

Miria looked at him with a slightly raised brow, "I wasn't afraid of that but thanks anyway". With that she bowed and headed off with Night following closely behind her.

_A world made up of people who love you and will work with you towards a common goal, its all sounds very nice. So now that I am here am I a part of that world too? I guess it depends on me, after all I think I have been excluding myself for a long time now_. These thoughts marched around her mind like ants. She looked to a window, the view was breathtaking, it was the kind of sky where she found herself envious of the birds who could placidly fly around with no troubles and be as close to the sky as they wanted.

Miria sighed. _Got to keep training_. She thought.

She then walked back to the training area where General Cloud waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait I had medical things to deal with, I'm still dealing with it but hopefully it will go away soon. Anyway I finally decided her weapon and I finally decided she was going to be paired with Lavi, when I create another DGM fanfic in the future I'm going to pair her with Kanda :) I hope you liked the chapter at least a bit sorry if I had any hiccups, I will improve with time!<strong>


	6. Halcyon Days 1

**Claimer:: Anything not used in the series at all is mine like Miria and Night for example.**

**Disclaimer:: All things that don't belong to me, belong to their respective owners.**

**Note:: I know I finally published a new chapter, however its kind of filler, its supposed to show Miria getting to know everyone more and how she gets along with them. Thus why the title is Halcyon days, halcyon means peace without disturbance. Sorry about making you guys wait and my noticable over use of certain words, I hope that the next chapter Part 2 of Halcyon Days will be much better, because I feel this one is sort of blah. Anyhow enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A crack of a whip signaled the end of the training session, General Cloud looked to Miria who along with Night was panting a bit, today Miria had learned how to give Night a few orders while she was busy with her own fighting. In this case it was just something that launched disks and balls at her, some of them got away without her being able to hit them but that was only a few. Night meanwhile was dealing with Lau Shimin, so both things required the concentration. "Very good, since both of you trained at the same time today I will extend the resting period, have some lunch and rest for a while" she told her.<p>

Miria nodded, "yes ma'am".

General Cloud and Lau Shimin then walked off to rest as well.

Miria sat down and Night was laying down next to her, so far Lau Shimin had been going easy on him but now he had turned it up a bit. He was still going easy but not as much as he did yesterday. "I think I underestimated that thing, I thought it would be easy but it went really fast and it aimed for my legs and stomach, and my arms" Miria said with a sigh.

_Note to self anything made by the science team is definitely to be watched closely._

"Want to take a bath first before getting something to eat?" she wanted to relax her muscles a bit with hot water, and help Night feel better as well, most likely his muscles are more sore then her own. From what she could see being hit by a punch from Lau Shimin looked like being hit by a cannon, or worse. So Night was hurting a bit more since Lau Shimin packed a wallop, and hit Night at least five times, all the other times he dodged Nights attacks and sometimes threw him.

Night woofed lightly, signaling this to be a definite _'yes please!'_

So Miria and Night got up and headed off for a bath to wash up, once there and in the bath she felt all her muscles feel at ease again and Night seemed to be enjoying it as well. Then she washed up and washed Nights fur as well, his tail wagged furiously in happiness.

Afterwards when the both rinsed off she dried herself off and then her hair, then she dried Nights fur and Miria got dressed.

A simple sleeveless black blouse, with a skirt, and sandals with straps that wrapped around her ankles, then she put her hair up in a ponytail and headed out with a now revitalized Night walking behind her.

"So what should we do first? Just go and eat?" she muttered.

Night seemed to think, however he sniffed the air and ran ahead, so Miria quickly followed after him. She saw that he had smelled Lenalee and Miranda, "looks like their preparing coffee for the science division".

So she walked over to them, "hello".

Miranda smiled, "hello Miria oh and hello Night" she said in her usual friendly way.

"Hi Miria and Night" Lenalee greeted.

"So what are you guys doing?" Miria inquired.

"I'm preparing coffee for Reever and the others" Lenalee replied.

"And I'm helping!" Miranda piped happily, she always seemed happy to help.

"That's nice" Miria stated with a smile. "May we tag along?"

"Of course!" Miranda said as she started to take a step forward while carrying a tray that had coffee cups on it. Miria knew Miranda pretty well already so she really should have foreseen it, the poor woman tripped on god only knows what and the coffee cups went flying straight at Miria and Night. However her supposed luck reacted just in time and the cups and the hot liquid they carried missed her and the dog completely then landed on the ground with a loud **CRASH!** As the cups broke. She slowly looked at the cups with a stunned look on her face and so did Lenalee, but they were even more shocked when Miranda exclaimed apologies while bowing multiple times. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" she shouted then she made her way over to the coffee maker, "I will throw coffee at my self to make up for it!" she declared.

Miria jumped and grabbed her before that could happen, "no its alright!" she assured.

Then she made Miranda look at her, "I didn't get hit so its alright, take deep calming breathes". Miranda took in shaky breathes and then exhaled heavily as she simmered down, "why don't you both go give the science team some coffee while I will clean up the mess" Miria told her with a smile.

"But!" she said in protest.

"No worries, afterwards I'll head over there" she promised.

Miranda seemed completely conflicted until Lenalee helped, "its alright Miranda, why don't we go?"

Miranda frowned, "alright". So with that they both left to head over to the science division, while Miria got a broom to sweep up the broken glass and then mop the floor. When she finished she put things away and then she examined the area which Miranda tripped, "what on earth did she trip on?" she questioned.

With a shrug she then left and headed to where Lenalee and Miranda were.

When she got there she was greeted by the now familiar faces of the Science Division, Section One it was going to be referred to since two other teams were going to come so the science division was going to be divided into three. "Hello everyone" Miria said with a light smile.

"Hi Miria" Reever said as he looked to her. "How's training going?"

"Good" she replied. She then glanced to Lenalee who was passing coffee to everyone, they all thanked her. It was understandable why they loved coffee since these people had an almost nonexistent sleep schedule by pulling all nighters all the time, she even saw Johnny get one of those Garlic shots from the infirmary to prevent nose bleed. Never did she know that someone could get nose bleeds from staying up late all the time.

After talking with them all for a moment, Miria soon saw that something was _'missing'_.

"By the way where's Miranda?"

Lenalee blinked, "now that I think about it I haven't seen her".

Miria felt worried about the woman, she was a bit accident prone however Marie always seemed to keep an eye out of her or an ear out since he was blind and all. Right now she wished he was here.

With a shake of her head she looked around and her eyes soon landed on a huge pile of papers. It seemed to twitch a little making her squint and slowly approach it, once again it twitched, Miria got closer and soon she heard something. It sounded muffled making it hard to identify the words. However she did recognize the voice, making her look at the pile in shock. "I think she's under here" she announced.

Everyone quickly rushed over and started to grab the papers and help Miranda out, soon the poor woman was free. She hyper-ventilated as she tried to get air in her lungs after being trapped under such a big pile, "how did you get under there?" Lenalee asked, she more then relieved that Miranda was alright. "Reever said he lost his pen so I was going to grab him a new one, I tripped and I must have knocked into the table. The papers fell on me, I screamed but there were so many that my screams were muffled!" she explained in a panicky manner.

Night gave her a comforting lick on her hand, she smiled and happily pet him. Allowing her to calm down a bit.

"I'm really sorry about knocking them over, I will help you reorganize them!" she said determinedly.

However Reever shook his head, "that's alright we needed to look through those papers anyway".

Miranda hesitated but nodded and after getting everyone coffee Miria decided she would probably go to the cafeteria, "we should get something to eat" she told Night with a small smile. She then walked to the cafeteria wondering if there was anything interesting happening there.

When she arrived all she was were some Finders and some people from the science division that were taking a break from work, so Miria walked over and ordered some food from the always cheerful Jerry who smiled and gave the usual, "coming right up hun!" then once she got her and Nights food she sat down at an empty table then ate quietly.

The peacefulness was disrupted when a loud and familiar voice rang out, "I told you not to call me that!"

Miria looked up and saw that it was Kanda and following him was Lavi.

Seeing him Night seemed to sigh as if he was shaking his head at how much of an idiot the guy could be.

"Oh come on Yu I was just saying hi" he said with a lopsided grin. This earned him a face to blade encounter with Kanda's weapon, "do you want me to cut you?" Kanda threatened in a frightening voice that made Lavi cringe a bit and wave his hands feverishly. "I'm sorry" he said, obviously hoping that Kanda wouldn't slice him up.

With a 'tch' Kanda put his blade away and went to get his usual order of soba, then Lavi got himself some food afterwards.

Miria found that he had decided to sit next to her.

"Hey Miria" he said with a smile which was followed up by quickly avoiding Nights teeth. "And hello to you too Night" Lavi greeted in a slightly irritated manner while Night just growled at him.

"Hello Lavi, and Night sit and stop tormenting him", Night looked to Miria for a second and then to Lavi, he snorted and then went back to eating allowing Lavi to sit down.

"Seriously why does your dog hate me so much?" Lavi asked.

"He thinks you're an idiot" Miria replied bluntly.

"I see" he said with a sigh.

Miria then decided to change the subject, "so why does Kanda hate being called that? Isn't that his first name?" she inquired.

Lavi shrugged, "don't know, the reason I call him that is because I heard General Tiedoll call him Yu, thankfully Lenalee was around because he almost decapitated me the first time" he said with a nervous laugh.

"And yet you still call him that" Miria commented.

"Cause its fun" he responded along with a cheerful smile.

_One of these days his head is going to be rolling on the floor_. She thought.

"So where's Allen?" she asked deciding to move the conversation along.

"He's on a mission with Krory but they should be back in an hour or so" Lavi replied.

Miria nodded, she wondered how Allen was doing, so far nothing major had happened just from what Miria could guess was the usual. Life at the Black Order was passing by as if everything was normal despite the fact that Allen may be possessed by a Noah known simply as the 14th and also to top it off they have something that use to belong to the Earl. Which was the Ark. Often it made her wonder what it was like inside the Ark however she never asked to look around, she will just save that moment for when she went on her first mission.

Also another thing to add to it all was the fact that General Cross was still _'missing'_.

Was he truly out there or were they just prolonging a dreaded fact that he was probably dead and gone and somehow whoever killed him was able to slip by with ease like a ghost. Most likely her Uncle would make a comment on that if he ever saw Allen.

With a shake of her head she watched as Lavi tried to assure Night that he was a good guy by giving him some food, at first it would seem like it was working since Night would take the food however when Lavi tried to pet him, his hand would almost be taken off.

As she watched this Miria couldn't help but chuckle lightly, "don't worry he might come to like you someday" she assured him.

Lavi just waved a hand, "its aright what counts is that you like yourself" he said casually making Miria look at him with a raised eyebrow.

_What a snob._ She thought with slight amusement.

Night decided to be a bit of a snot himself when he stole some meat off of Lavi's tray and run off with it, "hey!" Lavi exclaimed in surprise. He quickly got up and chased after Night, "give that back!" he shouted and they ran around. "I'm going to get you!"

With all of this going on everyone who had been eating had started to watch the two as they ran around. However Night was pretty quick and Lavi wasn't doing so well because the dog was maneuvering under tables, so Lavi might wear out making Night the victor.

The stars had something else in mind though.

Night had run passed a Finder who had not been paying much attention obviously, so he had reacted a bit severely when he threw up his hands causing his tray of food to go flying through the air and land on something very bad. Kanda was covered in food now and seeing this, Night and Lavi froze in place while the Finder quickly retreated to hide.

At first there was silence.

Then Kanda got up and gave his signature demonic glare at the two and drew his sword, "I'm going to kill you both" he threatened.

Meanwhile Miria simply sighed, "well at least that threat alone will give them enough adrenaline to run for their lives" she said to herself as she watched Kanda chase after them with his katana in hand. And still making threats like turning Night into a carpet.

In all honesty if The Order was always like this.

Then Miria really didn't mind being there at all.


	7. Halcyon Days 2

**Claimer= Things made by me like my OC belong to me.**

**Disclaimer= Things not made by me belong to their respective owners namely Hoshino Katsura.**

**Note= I finally made a new chapter in this story, and soon I will have two more stories up. I hope, all I have to do is proofread and then put them up however my brain can be stubborn and often doesnt want to do such a thing. This chapter is a bit jumpy however the next chapter will be more fluid like since Miria will be on a mission.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

***Halcyon Days (Part 2)***

Training makes time fly. Miria has been training under the guidance of General Cloud along with her friend Night. However the most important thing was, that today marked that General Cross has been 'missing' for ten days now or in everyone else's mind he was still in Central, she could sense that Lavi even though always seeming like a carefree idiot was starting to question his absence. Meanwhile Allen has seemed to be in a bit of somber mood lately, though he only shows this when he thinks no one is looking and on top of that Kanda seems a bit annoyed at Allen, perhaps he does care and seeing him depressed ticks him off or he's just annoyed.

"Uncle sure does know how to make a room tense does he?" she sighed.

Night growled lightly in response.

Miria smiled to her friend, "lets go to the cafeteria shall we?"

A woof of approval reached her ears so they both went to the cafeteria, as she walked she thought about different things one of them was the fact that her Uncle was at the Black Order again however she has yet to see him. Another thing was the fact that she would probably get her first mission soon. All the emotions in her was a mixture of some excitement and being a bit nervous. Her and Nights first time on a battle field, she would need everything, her wit and strength. One false move could mean her end and unfortunately she didn't have an extra bit of safety of a parasitic type, she was an equipment type which meant if she was hit by the virus than she was done for.

Once at the cafeteria she saw that there were Finders and a few people from the science division. A few were new faces due to the fact of the science division expanding so now there are three sections. Section One led by Reever, Section Two is Regory Peck, and finally Section Three is Mark Barrows. Both of them formerly came from Central, Barrows seemed a bit of a over serious type although she was kind of use to people like him, however she had yet to hear much about Peck although she has heard that he was a bit of a flirt or pervert.

After a moment of scanning the cafeteria she decided to order food from Jerry who as always made it and served it in a spirited manner that was always able to crack a smile on her face. After receiving her food she went to a table and sat down with Night sitting under the table eating his own food, she slowly ate and wondered if the others were on missions.

_Hmm…maybe I'll hang out with the Science Department a bit and train some more._

When she was finished she cleaned up then both her and Night were back in the halls of the Order, every now and then she saw more new faces, a few of them seemed lost so she would go up to them to ask if they needed some assistance. "We're trying to find Section Three" one guy said seeming in slight annoyance over the fact that both him and his friend had gotten lost. Miria simply shook her head, "no worries I was headed to that area anyway" she told them.

Both seemed relieved and followed as she led the way, though their choice of topic irked her a bit. "I heard from someone there that the people from Section One smell bad" one guy said, and the other agreed "most likely they lack etiquette".

Miria looked to them, "and you two lack etiquette for talking behind others backs and complaining. Now come on" she quickened her pace.

The two seemed taken aback in spite of this though they caught up with her and followed silently, when they arrived she glanced to them, "here you are" she then left them so she could go to Section One where Reever and others were. When she arrived she saw that they were chatting with some guy with a dreadlock hair style, she walked over to them "good morning" she greeted.

"Morning Miria" Johnny said with a wide smile.

The dreadlock guy smiled as well, "you must be the newest Exorcist Miria Lvellie, my name is Jiji Lujun its nice to meet you".

Miria nodded, "it nice to meet you…oh and this is Night". Night tugged on her pants leg and then walked over to Jiji to earn a pet on the head, "ah its nice to meet you too!" he said cheerfully.

"So are you going to be with the Science Division?" she inquired.

"Yup" he answered. "Well…I did work here up until two years ago I got into a small fight with the higher ups, afterwards they demoted me and I ended up at the Asian Branch".

Miria couldn't help but find this a bit funny. "Well congratulations on coming back".

"Thanks" he seemed rather happy to be back.

She looked around and found that it was another busy day for them, Reever was writing things down busily on the up side he didn't look half dead. It looked like a lot of the science division didn't starve themselves recently which in her opinion was good. "Is there anything you guys need help with?" she asked curiously.

Reever shook his head, "nah we're fine".

"Alright" she looked to Night who was acting like a therapy dog as he went around licking hands and faces to cheer people on with work. With a smile she looked to Johnny and Jiji, "well I guess I should keep myself occupied elsewhere so I don't get in the way, see ya" both her and Night left and following them were the quick waves of everybody.

"I guess its more training then" she said aloud. Night yawned in response making Miria sigh, "I know but the more we train the more skilled and powerful we are by the time we get our first mission".

Though she had to agree she would much rather talk to one of the other Exorcists or chat with the Science Division, but things don't always go your way so she would have to occupy herself with training instead of getting in the way when it comes to the others work or the new people coming in. Night glanced over to her, then he suddenly perked up his ears and his nose sniffed the air, he made a low sound in his throat and ran off suddenly. "Ah! Night wait a moment!" she exclaimed as she ran after him. He quickly darted around a corner, following that she heard someone yelp making her pray it was someone that wouldn't be too grumpy about a dog coming at them.

She cautiously looked around the corner.

The butterflies in her stomach settled when she saw that the victim was just Lavi. Night had apparently grabbed hold his scarf and tugged on it like a chew toy, "Night…." Miria gave Night a scolding look that made the dog let go.

"Sorry about that" she said to Lavi who massaged his throat, "no problem…" he wheezed.

"Did your mission go well?" she asked trying to aim the topic elsewhere.

He nodded, "yeah more or less" he chuckled. "I'm thankful a mission came or else I would have been sliced up by Yu".

"Yeah… you were, as soon as you left Night hid behind me so I ended up apologizing profusely" she said.

Lavi looked at her curiously, "how did that go?"

"He looked annoyed and gave his usual _'tch'_ ".

"I figured" he sighed.

"However, I made a call and the last I saw him I informed him that three new flavors of tempura had been added to the selection. Butternut squash, prawn, and shiitake. Then he gave me a _'whatever'_ so I assume he was happy" she said in a pleased manner.

Lavi laughed, "he loves his soba and tempura, he even broke the soba eating record one time".

She raised an eyebrow, "really?"

_For such a serious looking guy…he has his quirks doesn't he?_ She thought with amusement.

"Anyway I'm surprised Bookman isn't around, your usually either with the others or with him" she noted.

"I took a nap for n hour so now I'm going to write my report then meet the Old man at the cafeteria" he told her. His mind seem to wander off about a serious matter, most likely the thing that had been bothering him a lot lately. It allowed her to see that he was more then just a too laid back kind of guy, he actually had a lot on his mind from time to time she also could spot another thing…perhaps deep down he could be a bit of a pessimist? She couldn't quite say. Night however was bothered by this a bit and licked Lavi's hand much to his surprise.

"Are we friends now?" he inquired with a grin as he pet Night on the head, a small bark came from his throat.

"That's his way of saying for now, but the next time he sees you he might mess with you" she told him.

"Oh…how do you know what he's saying?" he asked curiously.

"Body language, the sounds he makes, and his eyes" she replied. "Plus I've been around him since I was a kid so I know him well".

He gave nod.

"Well I guess I should write that report and meet up with that Old Codger before he decides to give me an ear full". Miria nodded at this, "alright good luck".

"Thanks" he yawned and walked down the hallway.

Night made a slight whining sound, signaling that he was a bit disappointed that their source of entertainment had just left, "how about a change of scenery? If I ask perhaps we can train in the forest".

His ears perked up at this making her chuckle a bit. "Kanda trains there at around 4 in the morning so it should be okay" she mumbled, Night jumped around excitedly and started to make the journey to Komui's office so they could ask permission. Thankfully they were allowed to do so.

* * *

><p>They trained in the forest until nighttime however they had decided to do some night exercises as well before deciding to finally go back, her friend had thoroughly enjoyed himself since he was able to chase after squirrels and almost ate said squirrels. "I know animals even tame like to hunt however I don't want my family to think your misbehaving or anything" she explained to him as they walked back inside the building. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn't bring a prize back, but he understood, he even perked up right away when he seemed to smell a familiar scent. "Walk Night" she said sternly.<p>

The dog wanted to run, then again he was given an order to not run but walk so he obeyed and walked to the source of his excitement.

When they reached the source she wasn't at all surprised. Out of all the people in the Order that Night like to hang out with, he liked Allen in particular and of course he also liked Timcanpy whom he liked to play fetch with as if he were a ball.

"Hi Allen, just came back from a mission?" she asked as she approached Allen whom was holding two boxes that had been wrapped with care like a Christmas presents, one of them was open revealing that inside they held his favorite treat Mitarashi dango. Allen grinned, "hi Miria the mission went well thank you" he answered.

"Him and Kanda got into their usual arguments" Link said his tone was polite however he seemed to be exasperated over the fact the two liked to argue.

Allen sighed a bit irritably and muttered "stupid Kanda" under his breath. Allen seemed to be in a bit of a somber mood again, he's probably feeling depressed about Cross and other things, she thought.

Timcanpy flew from Allen's shoulder and landed on the tip of Night's nose, the dog bobbed his head up and down making it look like he was a circus animal balancing and bouncing a ball on its nose. For a moment they played like that until Timcanpy flew from his nose and onto Allen's head. Night wagged his tail eagerly wanting to play some more, Allen chuckled lightly then pet Night on the head.

In response Night licked his hand.

This action seemed to make Allen remember something. He smiled and scratched Night behind the ear, the smile made her wonder. _Did he have a pet dog once?_

Perhaps Night made him remember his own friend from the past. She pondered upon what had happened to this friend if he indeed owned a dog once, but judging from his expression she decided not to ask. After all he deserved to go a day without being questioned by people when it comes to his past, since the entire 14th thing started he has had enough of being questioned. "So your going to be on your first mission soon?" Allen asked making her snap back into reality.

"Yes, I just hope me and Night are well prepared" she replied.

"I'm sure you are" Allen assured her.

"Thanks" she said with a small smile, "By the way where did you get all the mitarashi dango from?"

"Lo-fwa from the Asian Branch" he answered with a smile as he started to munch away at some, it still amazed her to watch him eat like a machine. "I see you must be pretty popular" she remarked.

"Yeah, although I was a bit down during my first visit there I was happy to make new friends at the Asian branch" he chuckled.

_Hmm…he's clueless isn't he?_

She shrugged "ah, it seems like Tim flew off somewhere" she stated when she noticed the fact that Tim had flown off somewhere while they had been talking.

Allen just noticed this as well, "I should look for him" he said, he gave Night one last pet on the head "see you later" he gave a small wave as he started to walk down the hallway. Link said a polite 'bye' before following Allen like a shadow. "Bye, and I hope he didn't get eaten by a cat" Miria said with a wave.

Again Miria and Night were alone, her gaze wandered to him and smiled. "If not for the Order you would have made a great therapy pet in a hospital or something, these days with all that's happening people find themselves to feeling tired. Exorcists are expected to uphold the dignity of the pope since we wear the rose cross, and everyone expects them to flawlessly complete a mission without much question" she talked as she walked down the hall. According to the sky she had actually stayed out longer then she had planned, so now the sun was close to announcing a new day. She stopped and stared out the window, _'expectation' is such a disdainful word_. Her transparent reflection stared back at her in the window, she knew that no matter what she might be unable to escape from such a word as expectation. "Then again I guess I'm okay with it since I'm here now".

She walked back to her room and decided to sleep for a bit before greeting the new day.

In all honesty even with her slight inexperience of talking to other people who aren't family or family friends she found that she has quickly become comfortable in this place a huge black sanctuary where exorcists stay and go from to vanquish evil. Training has been fun but as a soldier it would soon be her time to fight. With such people surrounding her to make her feel better when things seem bad, she didn't mind at all mind fighting or preserving her family's reputation.

"I wonder what the first mission will be like?"

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter is also short but I think I'm going to make the next chapter around five or four pages (on word program). Oh and for those of you who didnt get the entire dog thing. Theres a chapter in the reverse novels called Lost Fragment of Snow, dedicated to when Allen (Red) met Mana, I hope you all get a chance to read it :3<strong>


	8. City on the Water

**Claimer= Things made by me such as my character Miria belong to me.**

**Disclaimer= Things that werent made by me belong to their respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura**

**Note= I was stumped when it came to where and what should happen when it came to the first mission, however the greatness that is music fixed that, the song that helped me think up the mission within this chapter and a couple of chapters after that is the song called Inner Universe by Origa composed by Yoko Kanno and the first opening to the anime Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex. Sorry if its jumpy and if anyone was kind of out of character since I am still getting use to such things. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**|+City on the Water+|**

Miria stood in front of a full body mirror, observing the uniform she now donned. A sleeveless top that had tails of either side of her legs, she was also wearing pants, with black boots, and to elbow length black fingerless gloves. She put her hair up into a sort of bun but some of her hair was free so it was in a ponytail sort of style, then she turned around to look to Night who barked and wagged his tail happily as if excited that they were going on their first mission. Miria nodded in response to his excitement, "yeah but I think I'm a bit nervous, I just hope I don't mess up" she admitted.

Over the course of her training she has gotten use to the people and she has gotten to know her weapon inside and out at least as much as she could know. She can multi task when it comes to giving Night commands and fighting her own battle. So she felt pretty prepared when a Finder came up to her to inform her that she needed to see Chief Komui, when she arrived she saw that she wasn't the only one in the room. Choaji Han and Arystar Krory were there as well, it was time to go somewhere completely foreign and fight to vanquish the demons known as Akuma. The location was Venice and apparently a Finder team had spotted a few akuma roaming about, there have also been reports of strange monsters, so basically they would go to Venice destroy the Akuma and retrieve Innocence if there is any. Miria was given her uniform, and now here she stood getting ready for the trip.

With a shake of her head she nodded, "no need to be nervous. All I have to do is fight to the best of my ability, complete the mission without fail and come back" she told herself.

She looked to Night, "well lets go then".

Night barked and followed her out the door. _Speaking of which I will get to see the Ark, I also need to remember that eight digit password I was given._ She thought.

Soon she arrived, there waiting for her was Krory and Choaji whom greeted her, "hi Miria are you ready?" Chaoji asked in his usual friendly way. "I cant wait to see what Venice is like" Krory admitted with a child like grin. Miria was a bit excited as well but she just nodded and smiled a bit, seeings as she never showed over the top excitement or anything in extremes except when someone close to her was in danger, namely Night. However her friend wagged his tail furiously, he was ready.

Passwords were memorized and now the three were being led inside the Ark after it had been connected to the location they were going too. Once that had been done they had been led inside the Ark, Miria couldn't help but look in awe at it, it had been described as looking like a Mediterranean Town and indeed it did. She felt herself admire the architecture as she they were led to a door, which made her stop glancing around and pay attention. "Good luck" a scientist said with a smile.

The three said thanks and went through the door on the other side they stepped out of the gate and found themselves at a Church, there to greet them at their arrival was a Father and the Finder, notably the sky was still bright out however in a couple of hours the sun was go down to introduce the night. Most likely so they could be given enough time to attract the attention of any Akuma that were walking around in human guise and to be told more details about the sightings. Since they were doing something that required some seriousness even though they weren't fighting at the moment, Night was well behaved and wasn't bouncing around, however he did eyeball that golem that Miria had been given. Sadly it wouldn't play with him like Timcanpy.

"Wow what a magnificent city!" Krory exclaimed joyfully as they walked outside.

Miria looked at the huge canals, "its amazing that buildings and homes can be built right beside water" she remarked.

Krory nodded in child like agreement, "yeah".

Chaoji laughed as Krory continued to smile at the new sight, and Miria although not admitting it was excited to see something new. Again she had seen pictures of Venice however there was nothing like the real thing.

The Finder, Roland, cleared his throat. "I'll show you guys to where there have been the most sightings" he told them.

As they followed they asked questions which the Finder gladly answered. "How many sightings have there been?" Chaoji asked.

"Counting citizen reports, around or over 100. From the description a lot of them Level One but a few Level Two and perhaps more" he answered. "The area were walking in is one of the hot spots and has more sightings, the other one is across the bigger canal".

This spot was from what she heard called La Guidecca a place of palaces, gardens, and an industrial area. One of the palaces has been labeled a hot, after looking around they took a boat to the other side to investigate the other spot that has had sightings. Miria looked to Krory and Night, "stop moving around so much you guys or you'll flip the boat" she warned them. Night stopped and with a frown Krory nodded, "sorry".

Miria shook her head, "that's alright" she assured.

She then looked to Chaoji, "so how long have you been doing this?"

He smiled, "this is my forth mission more or less, I also went on one with General Teidoll he's the General that I was apprenticed too".

"Oh yes, he's the artist who states himself to be Kanda's father and also Marie's" she said as she remembered a few times she had seen him. Personally he seemed strange however at least he wasn't General Sokalo, who kind of gave Miria the creeps for his intense outlook on fighting. Well he had to be on death row for some reason.

Chaoji laughed, "I thought he was weird at first until I got to know him better, he's actually really kind and since I found that out I started looking forward to being his student".

"I see" she muttered.

The Finder looked to them when they got to the other side, "here we are" he announced.

They got off the boat and continued to follow the Finder.

"Hey Miria don't you like sketching?" Krory inquired.

Miria showed some surprise when he asked this, "I do…how did you know?"

"I heard you talking to Night in the library, you wondered if they had any art books" he told her with a grin. Chaoji looked to her, "I'm sure if you ask General Tiedoll he gladly give you some art books" he told her.

"Okay…I'll ask sometime" she said hesitantly. Tiedoll seemed like the talkative type, and at least Lavi could carry a one way conversation so she didn't really have to respond, even though there were times when she wanted to escape. When it came to the General she wasn't so sure.

Miria suddenly noticed that place they were in. "Where are we?" she asked.

"The Piazza San Marco, a very popular place here and another spot with akuma sightings" Roland informed them.

"Okay so two places with Akuma sighting, its likely there taking commands from a stronger Akuma once we find that one it should be easy to eliminate the rest. Should we split into two groups and guard both places at night since they appear the most at that time?" Miria inquired.

Krory nodded, "sounds like a good idea, me and Chaoji will stand guard at La Guidecca while you, Night and Roland stand guard here". Although child like when seeing new things Krory had his serious side when talking about a mission and planning things out. Chaoji agreed, "we'll have our golems handy so if you need back up we can come to your area".

With that they had their plan. The sun had not yet set so they decided to get something to eat and drink that way they had their full amount of energy and weren't going to run on empty any time soon, as they walked Miria heard Night make a whining sound, "what is it?" she asked.

Night looked in the direction of his worry. Miria looked to the spot and tilted her head when she saw a pair of shoes, squinting her eyes a little to get a better look she soon realized that those shoes were connected to a pair of pants letting her know that there was someone wearing the shoes and pants, she walked over to it seeing that it was a man. He was a bit dirty from laying in the street and all however he looked sort of well dressed as if he had gone off of work not long ago, but looking at him he seemed rather motionless. "A dead body?" she wondered. Krory and Chaoji looked at the discovery in shock, although seeing dead bodies wasn't that much of a sight with their profession and all but still finding one randomly lying around was still unexpected.

Carefully Roland examined the man soon sighing in relief, "don't worry he probably over worked himself and had fallen asleep here".

"Really?" Miria said quizzically.

"It happens to Reever and others a lot" the Finder said.

The man seemed to sense people looking at him, he started to groan before finally cracking his eyes open, "wha….what time is it…?" he got up and scratched his head tiredly.

"About an hour or two from night fall, are you alright?" Roland replied.

The man's half open eyes shot wide in shock, "really!? Aww…crap Jonathan must be worried sick over me by now!" he got up and brushed himself off before bowing his head a bit. "Sorry if I startled you, thank you for making sure I was alright, I probably would have slept here until the new morning came".

"Its no problem we're just happy your alright" Chaoji stated with a friendly grin.

"Just make sure not to fall asleep again on your way back home" Miria advised him.

The man bowed again, "thank you" then at a very good speed he ran off. She watched the man disappear in the distance and sighed, thankfully it didn't start out with finding a dead body laying around, she thought graciously. Then again with no debris in sight and the whole body still looking intact the likely hood of an akuma being a culprit would have been very low since human death toll was caused by falling debris during an akuma attack and of course direct attacks that cause the bodies to look nasty or turned into dust in the wind. With that small distraction settled they moved to a restaurant to prepare for the night.

* * *

><p>Popular spots are always full of life until night took over the skies. Venice was utterly black only leaving street lamps to be ones guide. After such a night had fallen Krory and Chaoji went back to La Guidecca leaving her, Night, and Roland at the Piazza San Marco. Both wished her luck and in turn she wished them both luck as well. <em>Like I told myself back in my room before coming, its very straightforward, just destroy the akuma and the leader they might be taking commands from then come back to Order safe and sound and probably not that beaten up…hopefully. Though things can quickly change, I might be the one who runs into the Akuma who's been giving the other Akuma orders, also this place is pretty big. By now there might be other Level Two's around<em>.

Her head held up to the moon she inhaled, her weapon that had been strapped to her side was now in her hand, the handle of the sickle like blade in one hand while the chain was in the other. Nearby was Night at the ready, the Finder stayed hidden off but ready to assist in anyway, near him was the golem that would keep the trio in contact with their two other comrades. _Okay my uniform will attract them, we also wandered around a bit so any Akuma wearing human flesh know of us being here_. She thought.

Night's ears twitched.

_Something's up._ Miria turned her eyes away from her friend and looked to the moon.

Absolute stillness and silence filled everything.

The light of the moon felt brighter.

Spheres started to obscure the light.

One last moment of silence before the sounds of battle tolled.

The black golem which was once silent announced the beginning of a battle else where.

Miria's eyes narrowed.

Any amount of uncertainty was flushed away as she rose her voice, giving a mighty command to begin.

"Night. Innocence. Activate!"

The blade and chain glowed on the kusari-gama.

Meanwhile Night howled as a light surrounded his body and he became a seven foot black monster that resembled a werewolf.

Running on all fours Night ran to Miria. When he was a couple feet from her she flipped into the air and landed on his back, with that she grabbed on to the scruff area as he made a mighty leap up into the air using all his leg strength. Now it was reversed, instead of being under the Level One Akuma they were now above them.

"Close Range, Melee!" she jumped off of Nights back and allowed Night to freely attack Akuma using a series of punches and kicks. He even grabbed a few and swung them around causing them to crash into their comrades.

Since they were only Level One Akuma Miria was only on Level One mode with her innocence, the technique was also called Melee, allowing her to cut through the Akuma like they were butter. In addition she was also able to control the length of the chain connected to the sickle, so she swung from Akuma to Akuma cutting them as she went by. She allowed herself to fall and slice through Akuma as she went down, Night punched through one as he caught her.

_Though I am an equipment accommodator, killing them is like an instinct and its actually quite exhilarating._ She thought as Night threw her at a group of Akuma, she grabbed the chain and swung the sickle around, slicing threw a bunch of them before Night grabbed her to get away from them so they could explode into bits. Night landed on the ground.

Miria looked up, "40 so far" she commented. "And more are coming".

"Come on Night". He howled in response before jumping up at the Akuma, Miria again jumped from his back and attacked as she fell then used the chain to swing from Akuma to Akuma.

Night kicked, punched and threw Akuma around like his chew toys back home.

_Almost like a fireworks display._ Miria noted since there were an awful a lot of explosions as she and Night sliced through Akuma.

After killing 20 or so more Night caught his master and landed on the ground again.

She glanced up to the sky, "easier then I thought it would be…however I have a strange feeling".

Night made a growling sound in response to what she said, her ears listened for the sounds of the golem, which indicated that Chaoji and Krory were still battling against Akuma on their side.

Suddenly her eyes caught something.

It disappeared.

Miria felt sweat on her brow, "crap…" she muttered. "Roland where ever you are at the moment I hope you have a sufficient hiding place" she said like a prayer.

Sadly things didn't go the way she hoped, but since she isn't alone she prayed that would relieve some difficulty.

The shadow rushed by once again before disappearing.

Silence engulfed the air.

Then she heard the dreadful voice.

"Exorcist…" it hissed.

Miria in the direction of the voice.

Her weapon at the ready combined with Night being at her side.

It may be dangerous, in spite of this she smirked.

"Hello Level Two".

* * *

><p><strong>Since I'm on a role hopefully the next chapter will come soon, I'm also developing a story for this places sister site so I'm multi-tasking. Also I do not live in Italy I live in America any names I misused and confused, I am sorry I did my best in terms of research and will do better next time.<strong>


	9. Unease

**Claimer= Things made by me such as my character Miria belong to me.**

**Disclaimer= Things that weren't created by me such as the original characters and other things belong to its respective owners, namely Hoshino Katsura.**

**Note= Idea came to me when I listened to the song Inner Universe by Origa. Sorry for any out of characterness from original characters, I will hopefully improve upon that. Anyway Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**|+Unease+|**

Grotesque. Abomination. Terrifying.

Such words described the monsters called Akuma to a T, a being who wears the skin of those trapped in sorrow over the loss of someone loved, composed of the souls of the dead and killed and powered by the wretched thing called Dark Matter. The Level Two Akuma facing Miria and Night was no different. It resembled that of a bat, a vampire bat to be precise however it lacked eyes though with its ears that would present no problem for it, it bared large fangs with claws on its winged arms and feet. The Level One Akuma face a lot of Second Level's had was mounted on his chest.

The Akuma chuckled manically, "your eyes…may I have them when I kill you? I do so enjoy playing with marbles".

Miria's eyes narrowed, "sorry Akuma but my eyes belong to me".

Night growled ferociously at the demon.

"Oh? Well I guess I'll have to pluck them out!" the Akuma made the first move when it flapped its huge wings and charged at her with great speed. Night grabbed Miria and dodged the attack.

_I can tell that my Level One release wont be enough so._ Miria readied her weapon, "Level Two release!" she exclaimed. After shouting this the kursari-gama's chain looked like it became covered in transparent light blue flame, while at the back of the sickle flaps that resembled black butterfly wings appear seemingly out of thin air. "Winter technique, Hail Storm!" she shouted as she quickly swung the blade in the direction of the Akuma. In the blink of an eye a barrage of ice pellets formed and shot themselves at the Akuma. With its amazing speed the Akuma managed to avoid the attack, then it flew straight at them while there were still ice pellets coming at him. The Akuma opened its mouth and unleashed its unique ability.

It made a powerful screeching noise that sent both Night and Miria flying into a wall, it turned up its speed and flew at them with its fangs bared at them.

"Night! Nova Howl!" she managed to shout.

Night opened its jaws, a black orb of energy seemingly coated with electricity formed and he released it. The Akuma saw the attack and dodged, the shock from the energy however made its flying erratic giving the two a chance to move from where they had been thrown.

Quickly slicing at the air Miria attacked, "Blizzard Winds!" a fierce and freezing wind formed and came at the Akuma, it made a squeaking sound as it tried to straighten itself out. "Screech!" it roared as it unleashed its attack the two attacks collided, for a moment one tried to overcome the other then a huge shockwave resulted from them. While this occurred Night charged at the Akuma, grabbed it, punching multiple times and sending it flying.

"Okay finishing blow!" Miria shouted as she summoned up the barrage of ice pellets.

In spite of the outlook things didn't go so well when a bunch of Level Ones showed up and ended up being used as shield for the Level Two.

They exploded allowing the Level Two to fly away.

"You two are a bit tougher then you appear" it chimed. More Level One Akuma appeared to aid their ally.

"Of course it wouldn't be that easy" Miria sighed as jumped up on to Nights back as he ran past so she didn't get hit by any of the Akuma bullets.

Oh well, we will just eliminate these Akuma and destroy the Level Two. She thought.

Miria lifted her blade and sliced the air, "Blizzard Winds!"

The strong freezing wind engulfed the Level Ones and turn them into giant ice chunks, following that they shattered like glass and exploded.

Night meanwhile fought them they way he did not long ago by throwing them around into their friends and punching and kicking them until they cleared a good number of them.

When they seemed to stop Miria noticed that the Level Two was making an escape.

"Night!" Miria called.

He rushed over and she hopped on his back, he then ran after the Level Two.

The city was like a huge maze with winding streets, sudden turns, and dead ends. "Go to the roof tops!" she ordered, Night made a woof sound and jumped up so he was now running along on roofs, this way they could have an easier time getting to the Level Two. The Akuma suddenly spun around and performed its screech attack in the process roofs became torn and from what she could hear a few windows ended up being smashed, Night meanwhile braced himself so he wouldn't end up being sent flying threw the air like last time and Miria clung on as well. Unfortunately their ears ended up taking damage.

When the attack was finished Night shook his head and whined. "Me too" Miria remarked as she lightly touched her ear, she looked at her fingers and saw that there was blood dripping from them. Clenching her fists she looked in the direction the Akuma went, "come on Night" she ordered, Night shook his head again before running after the Akuma again.

"Die Exorcist!" The Akuma hissed as screeched again, this time they managed to dodge. The Akuma zipped by them quickly, Night almost caught it but it evaded his grip.

More Level Ones appeared to distract them.

_Being at the Piazza San Marco was good since there weren't any people around, however we are now in a housing area so any attacks that get past us might hit one of the homes, thus harming the people inside. We need to finish this up to minimize the amount of damage to this area and its people._ She sliced the air with the sickle.

"Hail Storm!" she summoned a barrage of ice pellets and followed it up with another attack, "Blizzard Winds!"

Like dominoes being pushed the Akuma one after another exploded.

Night used his Nova Howl attack to blast them all to bits.

While they had been distracted with the Level One Akuma the bat-like Akuma opened its jaws and mustered up a powerful screech attack, Miria gasped when she saw the attack coming and mustered up her own powerful attack in the form of her Blizzard Winds attack. The attacks collided and instantly caused an explosion that sent both parties flying back.

Hitting her head hard against a wall Miria saw lights in her vision, after a moment of registering she shakily got up to her feet. In his werewolf like form Night was very sturdy and managed to get up on his feet as well.

Looking around she couldn't see the Akuma anymore,causing her curse under her breath.

_I messed up, even though I wanted to end the battle quick. Even though I trained my hardest. Even if this mission was supposed to be easy. I messed up on top of that it was just one Level Two Akuma, saying I was distracted by the Level One Akuma is no excuse I shouldn't have messed up_. She thought feeling a bit annoyed at herself.

Blood trickled down her face causing Night to whimper with worry.

She smiled, "I'm okay…how about you?"

Night whimpered again and licked her face, she sighed and pet him on the head in response. "That's good, I guess we might have to stay an extra night".

Even though she shouldn't have been too hard on herself Miria couldn't help but feel bad that she had most likely failed on her first go however she promised herself that if she saw the Second Level again she would destroy without fail even if there were other Akuma ganging up on her at all sides. The next day would be new and would allow another opportunity.

* * *

><p>Last night had been a tiresome first day on the job. Miria and Night fought a bunch of Level One's, then found that a Second Level decided to fight them rather then the bit more experienced Exorcists much to Miria's misfortune, however Miria at first thought that it might be easy since she had Night by her side but then they had a bunch of Level One's ganging up on them almost making it impossible to concentrate on the advanced level.<em> I had been nervous but I became confident during the battle, now I feel ashamed for being so presumptuous, thinking that all that training would make me experienced or prepared enough to fight whatever level of Akuma would come at me. Or at least thinking I could beat it when I'm just a novice still, I should probably apologize to Krory and Chaoji.<em> She thought.

As of now they had found themselves a place at an inn, before coming though they had received medical attention. Miria had a bandage wrapped around her forehead area along with a few Band-Aids for minor scrapes, Night meanwhile had a bandage around one of his legs. "I think this blow to the head gave me weird dreams" she remarked as she prepared for the day.

Night made a sound. "No I don't remember the dream, I just know it was weird".

She pulled her hair into a low ponytail, once she was ready she walked out of her room and headed down to where they served food. There she saw Krory who had a huge stack of food in front of him, Chaoji, and the Finder Roland. "Morning you guys" she said as she approached and sat down.

The all say a morning to her.

"I apologize about not being able to destroy that Level Two, next time I'll be more successful" she bowed her head a bit in a apologetic fashion.

"Its alright a lot of us aren't able to destroy higher levels right away, you and Night also had to deal with a lot of Level Ones" Chaoji told her.

Krory nodded in agreement, "yes so don't blame yourself" he said with a kind smile.

Miria wasn't so sure however she finally nodded and order herself some food, looking to Krory she tilted her head thoughtfully, "so you eat a lot too" she commented.

"Yeah parasitic types eat more food because we need more energy" Krory replied.

"After obtaining the Ark and I came with them to the Order, Krory was unconscious so he couldn't eat, that entire time his stomach growled and you could practically hear it throughout the Order" Chaoji chuckled.

Miria couldn't help but smile at that, "I could only imagine how everyone dealt with that"._ Especially Lavi and Kanda, the both of them must have done quite a bit of complaining._

After five minutes of waiting Miria's food finally came out, the waiter smiled, "here's your food Miss" she looked to the man. "Thank you…oh your that guy from yesterday" she said.

The man looked a bit surprised, "oh yeah I remember you woke me up when I passed out, its nice to see you all again".

"Nice to see you too, so this is where you work?" Roland asked.

The man scratched the back of his head, "yes I work here three days a week and the rest of the week I work at a fancy restaurant " he told them. He made a face of realization and sighed, "dear…I'm sorry I never introduced myself did I? How rude of me my name is Angelo Roche, and you?"

The group introduced themselves, when they were done Angelo smiled. "Foreigners? Also are you alright?" He inquired pointing out the bandage around her head.

"I'm alright just a small accident and yes, we're here on business however we will be leaving tonight, at least that's the plan" Miria said to him. Since this place was most likely some mom and pop place and not government run Miria had a feeling that this man wouldn't recognize the Rose Cross and assume they weren't here on vacation. So she would just make it seem like some business thing, she herself was only 19 but her comrades were in their twenties so he shouldn't ask any questions.

"Well good luck in your endeavors" Angelo said in a polite tone.

"Thanks" Krory piped.

She knew it probably wasn't polite to ask however even if she liked to have manners she still held human curiosity, if she hit a sensitive spot she would quickly amend for it. "So Mr. Roche why do you work two jobs?"

When she asked this question he seemed to answer without any problems, "well I use to work far away in a city called Trieste however problems came up and I decided I should move back here. For my family's healthy living I took two jobs to ensure money isn't a problem, but I take time off once in a while to spend time with them" he answered. For a moment she could have sworn she saw a distant look in his eyes but she just pushed this aside thinking she was just imagining things. "Anyway I need to tend to other customers, do you need anything else?"

Krory nodded, "I would like more cream puffs please!" he said cheerfully.

Angelo seemed a bit surprised that Krory of all of them wanted more food but he nodded and left when it seemed everyone else was fine.

The Finder then faced the Exorcists, "last night along with the Level Two Miss. Miria Lvellie and Night faced a few Level One Akuma escaped as well so perhaps we'll do as we did last night however this time I will call back up right away if the Level Two shows himself again". Krory agreed, "since I have enhanced speed I will make a break for where you two are".

"If there aren't any Level One Akuma to deal with I'll follow" Chaoji interjected.

Miria nodded towards the plan, if the Level Two battled Krory and Chaoji they as more experienced soldiers could eliminate it with no problems and if it showed itself to her she could distract it with Night and the two will come and finish it off if she cannot. This way they could get this all done and over with and get back to the Order to possibly receive a new mission. The very difficult dry, rinse and repeat life of an Exorcist, on the up side so far no Noah have showed up. Most likely they are busy with other things, though the Order showed caution about this assumption.

After Krory finished eating the cream puffs he had ordered and when Night was finally done eating, which was a lot now, at first he didn't eat a lot but his appetite had been steadily growing possibly because of the fact that the innocence he had was parasitic type. Roland got up and so did they.

"We can sight see a bit before organizing ourselves, from what I gather the Akuma are preferring a time at night rather then showing themselves in the daylight hours" Roland told them.

_I wonder if the Level Two being bat like has anything to do with that, or its just they think they have an upper hand at night_. Miria thought.

Krory seemed happy that they could look around while Chaoji although seeming a bit reluctant agreed since they really had no way of telling whom is and isn't an Akuma. Night jumped on his feet and wagged his tail happily as he followed them.

When Miria reached the door she flinched back when someone suddenly opened the door, it was a ten year old boy, who actually looked like a miniature version of a certain man, dark eyes and dark hair on olive tone flesh. "Hello" Miria said, the boy blinked then nodded a bit, "hello sorry for surprising you ma'am" he said politely. "No problem, out of curiosity are you Angelo's?" she inquired.

The boy grinned, "yup! My name is Jonathan, I'm here to ask daddy if I can play with my friends" he pronounced.

_So this is the kid that would have been worried sick about his dad not coming home, I wonder about the mom though is she not around?_ She wondered. "Well it was nice meeting you, and I hope your dad lets you play with your friends".

Jonathan nodded, "and luck to you in whatever your doing" he then ran off past them. When the kid was gone Night made a sound within his throat, Miria looked to Night when he did this.

Somehow I'm getting a bad feeling as well.

As they walked out Miria looked back and saw the father and son talking with a smile on their faces. How could such things make her feel uneasy?

She wished she didn't have to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter might be pretty long or perhaps not I don't know just yet. It took me a while to figure out what her abilities should be, I considered her often calm personality and came up with the element ice! It fits I think and I hope the name of her attacks aren't too simple or lame DX<strong>

**And a BIG thanks to those who have been reading I hope you keep enjoying it!**


End file.
